


Truth and consequences

by jinxed_wood



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Mystalt, Postscript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: The morning after the night before (postscript to 1x06)





	Truth and consequences

The morning after felt like a surreal, broken moment, so at odds with the wild hope and happiness they had experienced only a week before.

They had slept with the BVA agent. That had been unwise but Gestalt did not regret it. Regret was too much like indecision and neither were faults they could afford to have. Monica sat at the table, stiff backed, and nursing a coffee and her hangover, as Conrad droned on about locating the Lugat's new base of operations in London. Gestalt had no doubt she'd still be wearing her sunglasses if security hadn't raised an eyebrow at them.

Myfanwy also sat at the table, looking restless and nervous. They remembered their fleeting conversation last night, before Ingrid had dragged her off to the cells to talk to Farrier; that bitch, Farrier not Ingrid, always hooking her spidery claws into their lives. Not much had changed since their training. Myfanwy had never admitted it but Gestalt had always suspected she'd had something to do with the Bristol incident. It had her sticky finger marks all over it. 

"Myfanwy, take Eliza with you today," Conrad said suddenly, pulling their attention back to the conversation. As per usual, their inability to compartmentalise her was affecting their ability to operate at their full potential.

Myfanwy gave Conrad a pained smile. "Uh, I think it might be better if I go alone, no distractions. My memory recovery seems to work better that way." Gestalt watched as Myfanwy's eyes slid over them, and then Monica, and then resolutely looked away. They stiffened unconsciously, syncronising without realizing it as they watched Monica's cheeks flame. Well, fuck. 

Conrad eyed her but didn't call her on it. "You need to have a security detail, Myfanwy," he said. "But I'll make sure it's discreet." 

A sharp jerk of her head for a nod and she was gone, fleeing the room. Fleeing them. They did not feel regret. 

"I am so sorry," Monica muttered, as they disbanded. "My hangover is doing a real number on my head, so when she said she needed to talk before the meeting, I just assumed she'd somehow found out about us and I kinda…." her words petered away as they glared at her. "Sorry," she said eventually. "I know things between you and her are difficult at the moment.

"You know absolutely nothing about us and Myfanwy," they said, talking in unison before they could stop themselves. 

"I know a lovers quarrel when I see one," Monica countered, ignoring their misstep. "Which is why-" She snorted irritably. " Dammit, you know we wouldn't have happened if I wasn't drunk and you weren't hurting. Why are you pretending otherwise?"

"The Myfanwy we had a relationship with is not the person who just left this room." This time, it was Teddy who voiced their words.

"But she wants to be," Monica said quietly. "Why don't you help her find her way back instead of pushing her away? At least what you had was real. Which is more than I can say." Gestalt looked at her quizzically and then realised she was talking about her vulture boyfriend, not them.

It was slippery thing, their feelings for Myfanwy, a teenaged crush gotten out of hand. But they had fallen hard when they were sixteen and she had stroked their cheek and smiled at them as if she hadn't realised they were a freak. Then the Bristol incident had happened and they had put all those feelings away again, relegating them to that place in their minds where they put all their dreams a member of the Chequy cannot have...only to have it soaring back to life the night of the party, when she'd taken their hand and led them out to dance. 

No, they did not feel regret, but perhaps they felt a little foolish. 

But they decided Eliza should follow her. Who knows how reliable Conrad's security detail may be.


End file.
